


The Noceda House

by whitebeltwriter



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Camilia did not sign up for this but thats the norm when Luz is involved, Canon Divergence, Canon Divergent as of partway through Young Blood Old Souls, Crack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, no beta we die like men!, with a dash of crack to make it work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebeltwriter/pseuds/whitebeltwriter
Summary: Camila Noceda was a nurse with nearly two decades of experience under her scrubs, and the single parent of a child with a wild imagination and a penchant for getting into trouble and for bringing various live animals into the house. She has seen a lot, and as such it took a lot to get her rattled.Her child– who should be hours away at summer camp –spilling out of a door in their hallway that most definitely hadn’t been there ten seconds ago, with a pale, bushy haired lady in red and what looked like a black dog with its head stuck in a white bucket?Yeah, that’ll do the trick.AKA Luz and co escape with a semi-cured Eda to the human realm and everything is fine.Camilia’s having like six different heart attacks but she gets better.
Comments: 48
Kudos: 308





	1. Camilia Gets the First of Several Heart Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this before Agony of a Witch knowing darn well it was gonna be Canon Divergent and here we are.  
> More characters will appear and I'll tag them and ships as they do.
> 
> Spanish is via Google translate and as such should be taken with a MASSIVE grain of salt.  
> "Intended" translations are in the end notes.
> 
> 8/31 Update: I FORGOT OWLBERT HOW DARE I  
> No one said they noticed but still...

Camila Noceda was a nurse with nearly two decades of experience under her scrubs, and the single parent of a child with a wild imagination, who had a penchant for getting into trouble _and_ for bringing various live animals into the house. She has seen _a lot,_ and as such it took a lot to get her rattled.

Her child– who should be hours away at summer camp –spilling out of a door in their hallway that _most definitely_ hadn’t been there ten seconds ago, with a pale, bushy haired lady in red and what looked like a black dog with its head stuck in a white bucket?

Yeah, that’ll do the trick.

 _“¡Dios mio!”_ she screamed, her cup of coffee slipping from her hands and shattering on the floor.

“Shutit-shutit-shutit!” Luz yelled out from where she kneeled on the floor. To Camila’s shock the dog– or rather what she had _thought_ was a dog –leapt up and slammed the strange door shut with a “Weh!” Her daughter raised her hand with a click and before Camila’s eyes the door folded up like a Jacob’s Ladder until it was the size of a briefcase, which then proceeded to place _itself_ onto the floor, out of the way, in a manner she would almost call polite.

Luz let out a massive sigh of relief before turning her attention to the woman she'd unceremoniously dragged onto the floor with her.

"Eda? Eda?!" She shook the lady's shoulder, "Eda please wake up!"

The 'dog' walked- on _its two legs_ -over and reached out a hand but retracted at the last second as if scared it would do more harm than good. It picked up a long stick, with some kind of large knob at one end that had clattered through the doorway with them, and looked like it was about to start bawling its little eyes out.

Camila blinked. Then blinked several more times as her mind tried to comprehend the last few seconds of her life. Clarity far from forthcoming she settled on her usual stand-by when things got weird.

Ask her weird daughter; who was usually the cause of the issue anyway.

"Luz Noceda!” Her daughter’s head snapped up, eyes shooting wide realizing she was there. “What in the name of St. Jude is going on?!"

Luz’s mouth flapped as she stuttered and stammered, her eyes darting every which way. They looked like they were trying to take everything in; from the walls to the floorboards to the not-dog to the still unresponsive lady laying beside her before finally landing back on Camila.

To Camila’s (further) distress, Luz’s face– a face that she has only seen pout and sulk at the absolute _worst_ of times –completely crumpled as big fat tears started pouring down her cheeks.

 _“Mamá, ayúdame..._ ”

...Stars above she couldn’t very well _not_ help, could she?

* * *

Ten minutes– and one frantic plea against taking her to an _actual_ hospital –later, the two of them had managed to wrangle the woman’s dead weight into their– blessedly close –guest bedroom. Camila checked her over as thoroughly and respectfully as she could, but couldn’t find any obvious issues beyond her being paler than a box of tissues. Luz sagged all the way to the floor when she said as much, picking up the stick and rubbing a thumb on what the nurse now realized was a carving of an owl.

“So...so Eda’s gonna be okay?”

Camila nearly leapt out of her skin as the not-dog– and seriously what in God’s name was it?! –came up unseen next to her and very clearly spoke.

Trying to get her heart to stop racing, the nurse took a good look at the... _creature_ and damn near had an actual heart attack. While it did have the fur and tail of a dog, and also a little red collar, the similarities ended there; each limb ended with three large sharp claws, and its head looked like an oversized skull with horns. ...Nope, it actually _was_ an oversized skull! Its teeth shone along the edge with two extra large canines at the front, but if it had a lower jaw, Camila couldn’t see it. Camila’s professionalism kicked in just enough for her to reply, even while her mind floundered.

“Uhhh, I can’t really find anything specifically wrong so, _sí,_ sure?”

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, the creature turned and hopped on the bed, spinning in a circle like the dog she’d thought it was before curling up on the woman’s right side, head resting on her leg dejectedly.

And that was where Camila drew the line. She turned her head back to her still slouched daughter.

_“Mija, ¿puedo hablar contigo? ¿En privado?”_

Luz gulped as she turned her wide eyes towards her mother but nodded and stood, leaning the stick carefully against the end of the bed.

Camila led her daughter down the hall to the kitchen. She got them each a glass of water as Luz sat at their small table, hands folded in her lap and looking smaller than she remembered.

“Okay,” she plopped down in the chair across from her daughter after setting their glasses on the table. “ _Habla._ _¿Cuéntame que esta pasando?_ _Mija_ , what did you do?”

Luz fiddled with her water but didn’t take a sip. After a long moment she looked at her mother with tears in her eyes.

“ _Lo siento, Mamá._ I’ve...I’ve been lying to you. I never went to summer camp, I never even made it on the bus.”

And word by word the truth came out. Camila sat there, absolutely floored, as Luz explained everything that had happened in the time that she had left. Meeting Eda, the woman unconscious on their guest bed, and King, a literal _demon_ , joining a magic school, making friends, and things so crazy the nurse struggled to wrap her head around them.

“–we were being surrounded by guards, then Lilith did _something_ to Eda that made her change back– I think she shared the curse with her and lessened its effects? Then she shoved Eda on me and told us to run, so I opened the door, fell through it, and-and…” Luz looked up at her mom through her lashes. “And now we’re here.”

Camila stared at her daughter before taking a big breath and dragged her hand down her face as she leaned back in her chair.

“Mom–” Camila silently cut her off with a single raised finger.

Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

 _“Déjame ver si entendí bien_ , _”_ She began, rubbing her temple. “You have been _galavanting_ around a magical island with wanted criminals getting into trouble and nearly _died_ on at least nineteen occasions?”

 _“¿Más o menos?”_ Luz agreed sheepishly.

“And now said wanted criminals are currently sleeping in _mi casa?”_

“We _were_ but then King kicked me in his sleep and now I’m, unfortunately, awake,” a voice groused from behind Camila. She twisted in her chair to find the woman– Eda –standing at the threshold of the kitchen holding a still sleeping demon with one arm like he was a teddy bear. And...was that a little owl sitting on her shoulder?

“Eda!” Luz exclaimed, leaping from her chair and tackling the woman so hard she slammed into the wall slightly. Eda barely had time to say ‘oof’ before the young girl released a fast stream of spanish from where her head was buried in her chest. _“Eda, lo siento mucho, todo es mi culpa, por favor perdóname, no pensé que saldría tan mal–”_

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Eda said, wrapping a free arm around Luz and hugging her even closer than she already was. “Kid, it’s fine, I’m fine. ...I’m not too clear on how it’s fine, but I don’t feel too terrible and no one is currently firing arrows at our heads, so I’m gonna call it a win.”

Luz drew her head back to continue her apologies but gasped as soon as she got a look at the woman’s face.

“Eda, your eye!”

“Hm? What about it?” Turning her head, she caught sight of herself in the mirror and realized what Luz meant. “Huh…” She mumbled, twisting her head to get her left eye’s new color in the light. “Well that’s new…”

“It wasn’t like that before?” Camila asked, startling them with her reminded presence.

“Nope,” Eda replied cheerily. “Though I think I pull it off rather well, if I do say so myself.”

“And your gem…” Luz murmured, gazing mournfully at what Camila thought was a broach on the woman’s outfit.

“Yeah, that one might be a little harder to pull off,” she pouted, tapping the gem with a nail as if its color offended her.

“I’m so sor-”

“Luz, if you apologize one more time, so help me I will put you on Hooty-cleaning duty for a month!” 

“But it’s all my fault! If I hadn’t tried to steal that dumb hat, _none_ of this would have happened!” she buried her head back into Eda and Camila had to tamp down an unexpected surge of emotion that felt a smidge like jealousy.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Eda responded, wrapping her arm around Luz again. “But either way it happened and all we can do is be thankful that we’re all here together and safe.”

“Yeah, except for Hooty,” King squeaked, all the hugging having woken him up.

“Right, yes, Hooty!” the witch smacked her forehead. “Ugh, I better go check on him…”

“Wha- _no!_ Eda you can’t go back now, you just woke up!” King squealed, thrashing around until he was facing her. 

“I’ll go,” Luz volunteered, “I’ll just pop real quick through the door-”

“Uh uh! _¡De ninguna manera!”_ Camila stated, standing up so fast from her chair it squeaked against the floor. “No one is going anywhere! Least of all you, _mija;_ you are grounded!”

“What?! But Mom!”

“ _¡Sin quejas!_ No buts! I have no idea what punishment is right for _lying_ to me about being in a magical world, but until I come up with one, you. Are. Grounded!”

 _“_ _Sí, Mamá,”_ Luz sighed.

“Now wait just a minute-” Eda tried to cut in.

“And you!” Camila interrupted pointing a surprisingly intimidating finger in the witch’s face. The owl on her shoulder even dove into her hair, though the lady either didn't notice or care. “I have several bones to pick with you, _bruja búho,_ but they can wait until the morning. If even half of what _mija_ says is true than you need more rest. Bed. Everyone. _¡Ahora!_ ”

As if on cue, all three of the Owl House resident’s stomachs growled. 

“...But first I’m making dinner,” Camila amended, not letting up her stern glare for a second. “But _then_ straight to bed!”

“Yes ma’am.”

_“Sí, Mamá.”_

“Well you’re terrifying,” Eda mumbled.

“And don’t you forget it!”

* * *

Hours later, after the miscreants had been fed and sent to their respective rooms, Camila found herself tossing and turning in bed, trying in vain to process… _everything_.

With nothing to show for it, save for a minor headache, the older woman got up with a grumble and made her way downstairs. If she found herself with a problem she couldn’t solve, her go-to solution was to focus on what she _could_ do, and right now all she could do was fall back on her training and check on her “patient”.

Opening the door to the guest room just enough to poke her head through, Camila peered into the room and saw a sight that made her heart clench.

Eda was leaned back halfway up the headboard, with a slumbering Luz curled up on one side, King on the other, and the owl– Owlbert –tucked firmly between her neck and shoulder. It looked like she had been stroking her daughter’s hair comfortingly before sleep finally claimed her as well. Camila crept farther into the room for a better look. Close up she saw the near death grip Luz had on Eda’s clothes. Even in the dim light the nurse could see tear tracks down her daughter’s face, still drying.

 _They look like a little family,_ Camila thought, though doing so made her chest ache. After staring at them a few moments longer, she came to a decision. She left the room the same as she entered, though now an extra blanket lay over Luz, a corner covering King as well.

Camila Noceda may not fully understand everything…

But she understood enough to at least wait and _try_ to understand why Luz made the choices she did; particularly the ones that lead to such strange friends.

 _...Friends. Luz made friends,_ Camila realized. She smiled lightly.

_Maybe things didn’t turn out so bad after all..._


	2. Camila and Eda Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding dong, I'm not dead!
> 
> And herein this chapter lies the speck of crack that allows this Canon Divergent story to work  
> The load bearing crack speck, if you will
> 
> Enjoy!

Camila was nearly through with making lunch when she heard twin sighs sounding from the hallway for the umpteenth time. Turning away from the stove she could just make out the form of Luz sitting criss-cross on the floor with King in her lap, both staring sulkily at the empty patch of wall where the ‘portal’ had last been as if the power of their pouts alone would bring Eda and Owlbert back.

“You know,” Camila called, “A watched pot never boils, and I bet a watched portal never opens either.” The nurse frowned with a sigh of her own when her joke failed to make her pun-loving daughter so much as twitch, which was a bad sign in and of itself. “Come on you two, lunch is almost ready;  _ mija _ come help set the table.”

“But Mom,” Luz whined, finally taking her eyes off the wall, “Eda said she’d be back in an hour and it’s already been over  _ three! _ Something’s not right.”

Inwardly, Camila couldn’t help but agree with her daughter. During a lengthy discussion over breakfast, Eda had decided she and Owlbert  _ alone _ would pop back over to the Boiling Isles to check on ‘Hooty’– who was apparently their  _ house?! _ –and to see what the aftermath of their escape from Belos was. Luz and King both tried to talk their way into tagging along, but Eda put her foot down before Camila had a chance to so much as  _ glare _ her thoughts on the matter.

The plan was for the witch to be there and back within an hour, as Luz said. So the fact that Eda was taking so long…

“The  _ bruja’s _ punctuality aside– or lack thereof,” Camila said, trying to distract her obviously worried daughter, “– _ staring  _ at the wall isn’t going to bring her back any faster.  _ Or _ get the table ready for lunch. Come on,  _ ¡Vamos!” _

“Yes, mama,” Luz sighed, standing up from the floor with her arms wrapped around King like the teddy bear he seemed momentarily content to be. “C’mon King, you can help with the silverware while I get the plates.”

“...yeah okay,” King accepted dejectedly, too worried to even  _ pretend _ at being above table-setting.

The pair hadn’t even taken one step into the kitchen, when there was the sound of light being sliced apart right behind them and the portal unfolded itself into existence. The newly appeared door opened to reveal the completely unharmed form of Eda, which then turned into the mildly  _ bruised _ form of Eda as she was tackled to the ground by Luz and King, both firing off questions rapidly.

“You’re back!”

“What the heck took you so long?!”

“How’s Hooty?”

“Did you see guards?”

“Is everyone okay?”

“DID YOU FIND FRANCOIS?!”

Seeing that the witch seemed to be fine, Camila made a point of grabbing a fourth plate for lunch, leaving them to their antics.

“Enough!” Eda sat up abruptly, knocking the child and child-like demon off of her enough to be able to breathe. When it was apparent the two of them were finally going to let her actually  _ answer _ their questions, she began. “In order; I am, I walked  _ everywhere,  _ he’s fine, yeah but it’s fine, they seemed okay, and  _ here _ is your precious ‘lieutenant’.”

The witch pulled a pink rabbit plush toy from her hair and held it out to the demon who snatched it with absolute glee and a high pitched  _ “Francois!” _

“Sooooo, us breaking into the Conformitorium didn’t really mess things up?” Luz asked hopefully.

_ “Ehhh, _ sorta,” Eda shrugged vaguely.

“What do you mean ‘sorta’?” Camila asked, joining the conversation in place of King who, after the stress of  _ everything, _ was recounting their adventure to his lieutenant while dancing around in an endearingly merry fashion.

“Well  _ apparently, _ while we were being chased by guards, your little plant friend-”

“Willow?”

“–Yeah her, she and shorty-”

“Gus?!”

_ “Yes,” _ Eda glared, not thrilled at the interruptions, causing Luz to grin sheepishly. “They somehow managed to rally the crowd into intervening with the petrification and with bonehead’s rule in general.  _ Which _ wouldn’t have worked except  _ Lily– _ yes I mean my sister- let me finish!” the witch said, cutting off Luz who was about to do just that.  _ “Lily _ managed to get over half of the Emperor’s Coven to follow her to stand against the emperor, and between them and the crowd of  _ highly _ disgruntled civilians-turned-mob, they actually managed to drive Belos into fleeing and no one’s seen him since.”

Silence fell as everyone, even King, tried to process Eda’s news.

“....Okay, _ now _ you can talk.”

“Wait-wait-wait,” Camila said, shaking her head in disbelief. “Are you saying your emperor was overthrown, in less than a  _ day?!” _

“Yup,” Eda grinned, finally rising from the floor and dusting herself off. “Though to be fair he wasn’t the most popular guy to begin with. Guess people just needed a push,” she shrugged.

“And seeing you about to be wrongly petrified was the last straw?” Luz asked.

“Don’t sell yourself short kid,” the witch said, messing up the top of the girl’s hair. “You’ve made more than your own fair share of friends in town. A lot of them were asking about you and King when I took a look around.”

“You went into Bonesborough?! Eda it could have been filled with guards looking for you!” King chastised. “...At least more so than usual…”

“I was careful!” Eda argued. “I even made a point of pulling my hood up and walking everywhere so Owlbert could save his strength for a quick getaway. And besides, Lililth said everything was fine.”

“You saw your sister,” Camila asked, fully engrossed.

“Yeah. Saw her when I went by the house.” Eda started to snicker, “Well, to be specific, I  _ heard her  _ first, before I saw her. Hooty had her wrapped up and was swinging her around so much I thought  _ for sure _ she was gonna puke!”

“She was at the Owl House?” Luz wondered.

“Yup. Was looking for us to tell us that Belos had hit the road and that I was no longer wanted for pertification. But Hooty went all ‘attack-mode’ on her before she could get two words out.”

“Ha! Serves her right!” King chuffed. “So how long did you let Hooty play with her?”

“King, despite everything she’s done, both to me  _ and _ to Luz, Lily is still my sister, and through it all, I do love her.”

“...So like, what, five minutes?” Luz smirked.

_ “Eh, _ closer to ten,” Eda grinned toothily.

“What does this mean for the Islands?” Camila asked.

“Isles,” Luz gently corrected.

“You just lost your leader!” the nurse continued, ignoring her daughter, “Whether he deserved to be deposed or not, surely that caused  _ some kind _ of an uproar?!”

“Meh, not really. It actually looked like business as usual aside from schools being closed.”

“...Seriously?”

“Like I said, he wasn’t super popular. And aside from the coven system he didn’t really have much of an impact on day to day life? At least not in Bonesborough. So yeah, just another Tuesday as far as the locals were concerned.”

“...it’s Thursday…”

“Is it? I can never keep your human days in order,” Eda grumbled.

“...so, everything’s okay?” Luz asked in a small but hopeful voice.

“Despite the fact that you stormed a government facility, going against the word of one of the strongest magic users on the isles with nothing but a stack of papers and sheer determination,  _ and _ actually succeeded?" the witch listed gravely before grinning. "Yeah kid, everything's fine."

"Oh thank god," Luz exhaled, all but collapsing onto Eda in relief.

"Hooray! Time to feast!" King declared, spinning on his heel and marching towards the kitchen. "Come Francois! Assist me with the silverware!"

Camila watched him go with an unexpected smile, before turning back to the two still piled on the floor. "He's right, lunch is ready."

"Whoo!"

"Great, I'm so hungry I could eat a unicorn."

"...How do you feel about beef?" Camila asked, suddenly concerned not only with the possible dietary restrictions of witches but also wondering what her  _ daughter _ has been eating while in the Isles.

"Meh, I'll try anything at least once," Eda shrugged as she passed the nurse, undaunted by Camila's minor crisis.

* * *

After lunch, Camila found herself sitting on their tiny back porch, contemplating how quickly her life had changed that she was having a cup of coffee next to a magical witch while her daughter rolled around in the backyard with a literal  _ demon. _

_ “Ah mija,” _ she sighed, taking a sip from her mug, “You never fail to make life interesting.”

“Ha! You can say that again,” Eda grinned, watching as Luz tried to teach King a game she called ‘leapfrog’. Camila winced, not realizing she had spoken out loud. “Amazing how someone so small can manage to turn your whole life around.”

“She didn’t cause you too much trouble, did she?” Camila asked automatically. Objectively she knew she should be  _ far more _ concerned with the fact that her daughter was all but kidnapped by a complete stranger (one her worst nightmares ever since Luz learned how to walk), but as many times as her daughter  _ had _ caused trouble, it had become a reflex to ask.

“Eh, no more trouble than what I usually get myself into,” the witch chuckled with a fond smile. “At the very least she gave me some  _ variety _ on what kind of trouble.”

“...Exactly...how  _ much _ trouble do you usually get into?” the nurse questioned warily. 

“Enough to have one of the  _ largest _ bounties on the Isles,” Eda boasted proudly. “Though I’m pretty sure a good chunk of it is just from my stuck-up, curse-casting sister trying to encourage me to join her in the Emperor’s Coven.”

Deciding she didn’t want to tread along  _ that _ path, as of yet, Camila tactfully changed the subject. “Luz gave me a rundown of...basically  _ everything _ that’s happened since I last saw her; but I think I’d like to hear your side of it. How in the world did you meet my daughter?”

“You know,” the witch smiled sheepishly, “-It’s actually a bit of a funny story–” And as Eda explained everything: from her business and Owlbert’s collecting of items that lead Luz into the Demon Realm like Alice following a white rabbit into Wonderland, to the two of them making their deal for Luz to stay at the Owl House while working for Eda, and all of their shenanigans thereafter, Camila felt herself being overrun with a  _ wide  _ variety of thoughts and emotions. 

_ Yes, _ she knew Luz didn’t want to go to Reality Check Camp ( _ dios mio, _ she wasn’t exactly thrilled about sending her away either!), but for Luz to  _ prefer _ to stay in such an obviously dangerous place…  _ Granted _ said place sounded a little like most of the fantasy fiction she liked to consume, so the idea wasn’t that far stretched...

But the trouble her daughter had gotten into! Breaking in (and then  _ out _ ) of the Isles’ idea of prison ( _ twice, _ evidently!); getting into a duel with a far more advanced magic user;  _ cheating _ in said duel; being chased by things with claws and teeth and lord knows what else?! What sane mother  _ wouldn’t _ want her child as far away from all of that as fast as humanly possible?!

...and yet…

Listening to the nicer parts of the story (meeting and connecting with kids her own age, getting into school, going to dances, actually  _ learning _ to be less impulsive) Camila couldn’t help but look at her daughter rolling around in the yard with King and think–

_ She’s grown so much… _

And she really had, hadn’t she? And, isn’t that what Camila had wanted? For Luz to grow up a little? Learn how to channel her seemingly bottomless well of energy into something constructive?

To make friends?

“–so we’re towards the end of our game and I decide it’s time to bring out the big guns,  _ only _ to find out that Luz had ‘cleaned out’ my box of cheats!” Eda shook her head. “I wound up winning ‘fair and square’–  _ bleck _ –so it’s whatever, but I’m  _ still _ not sure if she knew exactly what she was doing,” the witch glared fondly at the young teen still horsing around with King.

“...was she happy?” Camila asked, not taking her own eyes off of Luz.

“Lilith? Oh heck no! Threw a tantrum about the whole thing, but I gave her my ring and that satisfied her for a bit...though apparently Belos wasn’t as thrilled-”

“-I mean Luz. Was she happy while she was in the Isles?” Sensing the conversation was about to take a turn, Eda became surprisingly serious. Mostly because she knew the kids were too preoccupied to hear her.

“If by happy you mean constantly smiling, laughing, and pretty much forever in awe at the world around her?” she swirled her coffee in its mug, watching it make a tiny funnel, “–Then yeah; she was.” The witch was tempted to ask the nurse if Luz had been happy here in the Human Realm as well...but was afraid of what kind of an answer she would get.

“...how long was she planning on staying with you?”

“The plan was for her to stay until ‘summer camp’ was over,” Eda answered, still not taking her eyes off her coffee “As far as what we would do when that happened…” Visions of Luz walking through the portal, never to return, danced through her head tauntingly. “...we hadn’t really gotten that far yet.”

Years of listening to patients try to bullshit their injuries as not being as bad as they seemed gifted Camila with enough skill to tell that the witch wasn’t telling her everything. More importantly, she could see as plain as day that a bond had formed between Luz and Eda. A bond strong enough that it would cause both of them pain if they were forced to separate. From what she’d heard, Eda had at least  _ contemplated _ what would happen at the end of the summer, while it seemed like Luz was in full-on denial.

Eda  _ might _ be able to survive that kind of hurt, but her daughter? Her baby girl? The light of her life?

...

“...Okay.”

“I mean,” Eda continued, barely registering Camila had said anything, “There’s only one way this can end, right?” She rubbed at an eye distractedly; something was in it. “Luz has to return here eventually; this is her…”

“I said okay,” Camila stated. Eda blinked at her bemusedly, confusion making her two colored eyes shinier than normal.

“Okay? Okay what?” she asked, not daring, for a single second, to hope. Camila put her coffee down with a sigh and rubbed her face tiredly. Readjusting her glasses, she looked the witch straight in the eye.

“Luz can continue to stay with you in the Isles and learn to be a witch–”

“OH MY GREAT GIDDY AUNT THANK YOU!” Eda yelled, shooting up out of her seat and thrusting both fists into the sky in victory. Luz and King looked at them in confusion and a dog a few doors down the street began barking. The witch waved off the kids’ stares with a cough and returned to her seat, miffed to realize she had managed to toss what little had remained of her coffee out of the mug in her excitement. She was looking around for its landing zone as Camila continued, pulling off her glasses to wipe off drops of thankfully cold coffee.

“On one condition.”

“Name it, sister!”

“I want to see this so-called school Luz is going to.”

“...Name something else, sister!”

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Dios mio!”; My God!
> 
> Mamá, ayúdame; Mama, help me
> 
> Mija, ¿puedo hablar contigo? ¿En privado?; Daughter, can I talk to you? In private?
> 
> Habla. ¿Cuéntame que esta pasando?; Speak. What's going on?
> 
> Lo siento, Mamá; I’m sorry, Mama
> 
> Déjame ver si entendí bien; So let me see if I understand
> 
> ¿Más o menos?; More or less?
> 
> Eda, lo siento mucho, todo es mi culpa, por favor perdóname, no pensé que saldría tan mal–; Eda, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault, please forgive me, I didn't think it would turn out that bad
> 
> ¡De ninguna manera!; No way!
> 
> ¡Sin quejas!; No complains!
> 
> bruja búho; witch owl
> 
> ¡Ahora!; Now!
> 
> Should I keep up with the actual spanish or just make what the say bolded to represent them speaking spanish?


End file.
